Forgotten Rules
by Shay Gomez
Summary: The great Vampire Queen has been broken. Crawling her way to her only chance to survive, she gets caught in sunlight. Managing to get to the outer walls of Candy Kingdom the peasants recognize her for who she was. The Princess's forgotten consort. Princess Bubblegum makes her way to the broken down shack and takes her vampire back, using her mind to try and save her forgotten love.
1. The Kingdom Is Gone

**_A/N: Yo guys! ok so I know your all like 'wait this is Chero's story!' yeah I know but I took it off her hands. yadda yadda yadda and I have the story with me so yea._**

* * *

A heated battle had started. Outside of the vampire kingdom and outside of her royal guards Queen Marceline had been taken hostage. A crackling laugh woke her from her unstable sleep. She woke up to a sneering grin full of teeth. Being pulled up by her long braid she hissed in pain. She glared at the man who had taken her.

"Who are you," she growled out.

"Oh? Me? You don't need to know that darling. I'm just here to kill you and take your kingdom," the man fished his statement with a cackling laugh.

He shoved her against the brick wall, the bricks piercing her clothes and scrapping her back. Marceline gritted her teeth, struggling to breathe against his meaty palm at her throat. He crushed her windpipe and let her fall to the ground; she coughed roughly and choked on her breath. Almost crushed, but it was nearly impossible to breath.

She looked up and struggled against her binds, the chains cutting into her wrists. She fell onto her side and the man kicked her into her stomach. Another kick and she screamed out. He turned around and laughed in a maniac way, talking to her about his plan. Kill her, take her scalp and leave her body in the area. Take the castle and kill her only heir.

The Queen looked up from her position on the floor, tears in her eyes. Her little brother would die because of this monster. She struggled to sit up and pushed herself to hover above the ground. Zooming at the moster's back her head-butted him and fell to the ground. He turned around and stood above her.

Struggling with her powers that were fading fast from so much pain she broke her binds and attacked. Landing a punch on chest, he stepped back and hit her three times, shattering all the bones in her upper arm. She screamed out.

"Back off baby vamp! There's nothing you can do, I've stolen your empire and now I'm going to steal your life."

The grey haired man, with a long jagged nose, white eye brows turned down in anger, and a mouth full of shark-like teeth smiled as her looked upon the defeated girl. The young vampire looked up from where she clutched her shattered, left arm. The blue tinted girl struggled to her feet again, a snarl on her face.

"You must be crazy to think I'd let my people suffer at your hands," the Queen hissed back.

The grey haired vampire kicked a rock from the ground at the girl; Marceline dodged getting nicked in the process from the broken brick wall behind her. She clutched her arm and stood to her full height. Drained from this fight she couldn't hover to relieve the pain in her ankle, most likely broken. She shifted onto her right ankle and released her arm, letting it dangle in an awkward position.

"Stupid child."

The man attacked again, biting into Marceline's good arm, she hissed and twisted out. She sent her right knee into her stomach; he kneeled over but quickly recovered and hit her in her face. Blood poured from her broken nose. Another kick at her rib cage caused her to couch up her own blood, ribs cracking. She fell to the ground, broken from losing the fight.

"I told you, I would take your kingdom."

She cowered when the man came closer and pulled her up by her hair, she hissed again when he twisted her neck a sickening _pop! _broke her voice. She fell to the ground a broken heap as the man seared off her scalp. The skull showing in areas, blood pooling to the ground, Marceline the Vampire Queen had lost her entire kingdom.


	2. Healing the Vampire Queen

"Oh, mein armer Babe!" The mother Cinnamon Roll exclaimed as she saw a heap of searing flesh by her back door, looking around she went to the mass of searing flesh.

"Was haben sie mit dir mein Schatz getan?" The sweet mother asked in her native tongue, wondering what had happened to her darling. Pressing her sticky body into the mass of blistering skin she pulled the almost weightless girl into her home. Shutting the curtains and trying to move the girl to the darkest part of the house the Roll frowned.

"Bun! Oh Bun! Rufen Sie die Prinzessin! Rufen Sie die Prinzessin, ihre Vampire hier!" The motherly Roll called for her husband, telling him to call the princess, for her vampire was here. The portly Sticky Bun made his way from the kitchen where he was in search for his dinner, coming to the living area he gasped.

His gruff voice questioned out, "Was ist passiert?"

Cinnamon Roll glared at him and almost yelled out to just call the princess. She sat back on her hunches as she heard her husband calling down the street for the princess, hoping that she wouldn't be too busy to find time to hear out her peasants. The mother stood up and swiftly made her way to her bed room, grabbing all the bed sheets and blankets she could, running back to the seared flesh.

"Du kannst jetzt nicht sterben, du dummes Mädchen. Sie haben es bis hierher geschafft, doch deine Liebe können Sie jetzt sparen." She tsked out, sassing the silly girl about not having time to give up; she had made it this far and that maybe her past Love could still save her.

Lying the sheets and blankets down on top of each other she pulled the broken vampire onto them, and she swaddled the girl, tightening the covers until a flap covered the lifeless body. She sat against the wall and pulled the vampire closer, singing a song about the love conquering all else.

She prayed deeply for the Vampire Queen to be safe, wondering how she had made it so far in daylight. Pictures of the showing skull darkened her mind; the lack of her black mane had nearly cost her life. The black mane had been grown out for reasons all vampires had such long thick hair. It was a survival instinct. Caught in daylight such as the girl had, the hair would automatically cocoon the body, saving it from death.

But, near noon, how had the vampire survived? A noticeable broken arm and a swollen ankle hadn't helped. The nearest Kingdom had been the vampires but that was miles and miles away. She cooed at her vampire.

"Mein Baby, wie haben Sie es geschafft dieses Kunststück?"

The Cinnamon Roll stood alert as she heard the wheels of a fast moving wagon make their way down the dirt path. A bright rainbow flashed by with the words of a hurried yell swallowed by boots thudding against the ground. The door to her house flung open as the Princess entered.

Sticky Bun huffed behind the princess in her yoga gear. She had her dark brown flowing pants and a pale pink tank on. Rushed to save her Vampire she hadn't bothered with formalities and changing much to the disapproval of her Peppermint Butler her staggered in behind her, dizzy from the rush of the ride.

"What has happened? Where is she?"

"Prinzessin! In hier! Das Wohnzimmer!" Cried out the mother.

The princess rushed in followed by the front half of her Lady Rainicorn. Princess Bubblegum stopped at the site, her dark heroine broken and wrapped in dirty covers of all kinds. Barking out orders to her Butler and the Lady they took hold of the Vampire and took her to the covered carriage. Princess crouched down in from of her peasant and took the Cinnamon Roll's hands into her own.

The Princess spoke up, "Vielen Dank meine Süße. Du sollst stark für Ihre Freundlichkeit und Dringlichkeit in dieser Situation belohnt werden."

"Können Sie sich mir versprechen, dass Sie sie zu retten?" The mother began to tear up at the Princess' affection and gratitude, only asking her reward be to save the vampire.

The monarch rose to her height and called for her royal guards, standing in front of Sticky Bun and Cinnamon Roll she told the guards to refurbish the house to maximum value, give them all the entitles and more, and to fix up the lower peasant grounds. The General whisked away with a Yes ma'am and started his rounds to carry his army to fix the lowest rings of the Candy Kingdom, the royal guards starting at their task by taking the small family to castle to stay until the task was finished. Allowing the Bun family to take any and all they wanted with them.


	3. Giving up her crown

The princess rushed in carrying the mass of covers, almost running down to her laboratory. Heaving the mass to a hip, the long body angled strangely on the smaller woman, the Princess slides her thumb over the slide lock. Turning into the room, she spoke for her computer to turn on the lights and to ready the survival chamber.

A sound of technologies sliding into place and steams from sterilized chambers filled the room. Princess Bubblegum pulled the covers away from her Vampire. Gasping and tearing up, she bit her lip. Pulling the broken queen up, she carried her to the incubator like chamber. Lying the Queen in the chamber carefully.

An oxygen mask was placed over the nose and mouth sending the sweet air into shuttering lungs. Eyes fought a terrible battle under the closed eyelids, the Princess covered the broken body with the cords and devices to send screenings to the computers. Moving down the body she shifter her body over the foot of her Queen.

Princess Bubblegum surveyed the noticeable damage and hummed in distress. Taking the limb ankle she popped the socket back to normality, cringing at the sound. Looking over the dirt and blood covered girl she asked her computer to shut the chamber and sterilize the girl with the gentlest cycle, being careful of the scalp for there was no skin.

The chamber filled with an almost clear vapor. Marceline convulsed in the chamber, Princess Bubblegum pressed herself against the tank, keeping her eyes on the strangling face. The Vampires eyes teared up in her state, flying open as the mist seeped into her body and numbed all feelings. The Vampire's pupils dilated to the smallest of specks.

"Computer, dim lights to Vampire sensitivity."

"Yes, Princess."

The lights dimmed down to a soft blue, the Princess watched as the pupils of her host dilated back to a normal state. The heart monitors frantic sounds echoed in the background. A limber hand pulled itself up from the Vampire's right side to lay against the glass, pressing the palm upward. Princess Bubblegum cried out and pressed her hand against the glass and kissed the glass wanting to be in there with her broken Vampire.

A tear leaked from the blue woman's eyes and a small twitch of the lip told the Princess how much the Vampire needed the pink monarch. The Princess called out through the glass, "Marceline! Don't you dare give up Marce! I'm gonna' do my best!"

The Vampire's hand slid down and dropped to her side in a soft thump, unheard through the glass. The Queen's eyes shut and the monitors dumbed down to formalities. The Pink Monarch cried against the glass. Sobbing into her arms, tears dripping onto the protective case that was holding the Queen alive now, she cried until her eyes were dry and her sounds echoed with the beeps and wizzes of technology.

Pulling herself up she escaped the Laboratory and called for her butler. The port candy rushed to her side and questioned his need.

"Call for Finn and Jake."

"Yes, Princess."

The Candy left and the Princess scurried to her room. Changing into her slim fitting jeans, the black concert shirt the Queen had given her, and a pair of general tennis shoes she fled to her next task. Stomping into the study hall she told all her congress she was not to be disturbed and all actions were to go through Peppermint Butler.

Rushing to the Media Room she sent out a mass program explaining her absence for her Kingdom. All appointed meetings were canceled but replaced with a meeting with the temporary Prince Peppermint. Sending the feed to her citizens she then went to her Crown Room, pulling the small sharp crown down from its stack and leaving her own Royal Gear back behind she left.

Peppermint Butler rushed by her side as the Princess made her way to the Meeting Chambers, informing her that her required quests had arrived.

"Come then, Peppermint, we have much to dicuss."


	4. Getting Helpers

Finn and Jake sat up in their tall seats, looking over as the large oak door slammed open in haste. Jake cowered slightly at the Princess' scowl. Shrinking to a smaller size he climbed into the boys arms. Finn let his fingers rub behind the Dog's ears, helping them both to relax.

"Peppermint, please sit."

The round candy sat down at the table, across from the Adventurers. The Princess stood at the end of the table and looked over her small audience. A deep frown on her face.

"Princess? Where is your crown?"

"I won't need it after this meeting."

Peppermint Butler shifted in his seat uneasily. Looking at the wooden table in front of him, he gulped for lost breath. Jake looked over and pawed at Finn's leg to keep the fingers moving in his scalp. The princess cleared her throat and looked over her guests once more.

"Peppermint Butler will be taking my place until I can get Marceline the Vampire Queen back into a stable position and get her moved through therapy."

Peppermint Butler looked up at his Princess, excuses caught in his throat as the eyes of his girl pleaded with him in silence. Finn looked between the two candy citizens.

"And, you, Finn and Jake will help him in this process. All laws and regulations will go to the three of my most trusted friends. You are to take care of my kingdom why I cannot."

Jake spoke up from his numbing spot, "But why us Princess? Surely Lemongrab or any other royal member would be suited more?"

Finn nodded in his agreement as Peppermint Butler loosened his collar.

Princess Bubblegum hit the table sending the three males to stare at her in shock.

"Marceline is in critical condition. I need to have all my resources and time on her and I cannot be worrying about my kingdom being corrupted because of the other royal members getting big heads. I choose Peppermint because he has been at my side for so long I trust he has learned how I have dealt with certain things. I choose you and Finn because I know you would aid Peppermint in his struggle to remain level headed and unstressed. Do no second guess any of my decisions, because I have given them enough thought to know what I am doing."

Jake gulped again, shrinking to an even smaller size and crawling his way into Finn's shirt pocket. Peppermint stared at his Princess in shock.

The Princess pulled the small pointed crown and called her Butler over. Peppermint struggled down from his seat and made his way to the Princess.

"Kneel."

Kneeling down he bowed his head as the short ceremony was completed. The crown sat on her rounded head with ease, staying when he moved about. Bowing once more he stood to his short height and looked over at his knights.

"Now, Peppermint, I have documents signed and ready to be read to the kingdom. A conference that will be televised live is in the other room awaiting you. Finn and Jake you shall stand to his left and right and protect him from all of harm's way. Suits of the armor are in the stocks and awaiting you. Hurry and I must be off."

Turning out of the chambers, Bubblegum rushed back to her laboratory. Scanning her surroundings she looked over at her lost love and smiled sadly.

"You only visit when you're in trouble now."

Silence answered her silent question of why. Looking through her screens of the condition of the Vampire she adjusted settings. Screening the needs she calculated the nutrients the Vampire was going to need to heal. Calling the computer for a servant she waited.

A slim candy ropes answered her call; "You called Princess?"

Answering the young female she called for all the red dye and apple sauce the candy could find. After the servant left the Princess went about picking up the nutrient tabs and crushing them, mixing the powders together. When she was done the young candy cade her way back in with another candy rope behind her. Younger in age for sure the two ropes bowed and gave up their items.

"What are you names children?"

The girl spoke up, "This is my little brother, Malted Twirl and I am Sugared Twirl."

The younger boy looked up and smiled sweetly. The princess took the items from the Twirls and mixed in the powder with all the red dye offered.

"How would you two like to be my personal assistants?"

The boy gasped in surprise as his sister covered her mouth in surprise, "Are you sure your highness?"

The royalty nodded and sent the red mixture through a tube that had been attached to each of the canine teeth the vampire had. The Vampire unknowingly took a deep breath as a bit of color returned to her features. The Princess smiled and the Twirls looked between the two women.

"Is she going to be okay Princess?"

Bubblegum nodded at the girl's question and sent the two Twirls away for the nights. Leaning down at her desk and looking over the papers she was surprised when the reports showed that the healing was too slow for a vampire, but steady.


	5. She awakens

Princess Bubblegum had dozed off that night, hunched over her desk papers littering the desk and a small drop of saliva ran from the edge of her lip onto her cheek. A loud _buzz_ sounded cause the pink woman to jerk upwards and wiped at her wet chin. She looked around the dimly blue lit atmosphere to adjust to her surroundings and hit the timer on her computer. Standing she stretched slightly and rolled her aching shoulders.

Turning around she made a beeline for the bathroom. Emptying her bladder and washing her hands and splashing her face, she went back into her lab. Running over the freshest batch of papers she saw that the Vampire was still healing slowly. Typing in the command to pause the next batch of drugs that was supposed to help the Vampire with pain and to heal she went over to the chamber.

Looking through the glass she bit her bottom lip as the mist started to disappear. A small slime had built up over the Vampire's skin, the pain killers already seeped into the skin as much as possible. The Princess paused before gathering her courage and opening the chamber, sliding her hand up the Vampire's healing flash, the wetness building on her fingers.

"Marceline?"

The small buzz in the air was her answer, she smiled slightly. Not a smile of happiness, but a smile of great depression. A smile that was meant to try and ease herself out of the pain in her heart. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if the Vampire was going to be strong enough yet. A shift in the electronics brought the Pink Princess out of her thoughts.

Leaning over the side of the chamber she looked in, biting her cheek in agony. The Queen groaned out as she shook with a deeper breath.

"Shh, shh. It's Alright Marceline."

The Vampire moved to sit up slightly, a hard jerk of her head sent the Blue-Hued Queen a bit further than anticipated. Princess Bubble gum caught the dizzy Vampire and helped the girl sit straight. Tears flowed down blue cheeks in silence as the healing hand ran over her scabbed scalp.

"I woke you, in hope that you would take blood."

The Vampire jerked her head to glare at the Princess. A sickening _pop!_ sounded in the air making the Princess cringe. Marceline grit her teeth and shook her head. Princess Bubblegum sighed and took a step back from the other girl, pulled her wrinkled lab coat off and letting it fall to the ground in a heap.

"Are you going to make this painful for me or not?"

Marceline's eyes widen as the Pink girl pulled her shirt off, leaving her standing in the room with her bra covering her top half.

Marceline croaked out a reply but it was too hoarse to be understood. Bubblegum moved closer to the chamber and opened it widen, settling herself in front of the dazed Vampire. Moving her hair over one shoulder and leaning forward and stayed silent.

The Vampire Queen shook in anger; she didn't want to take blood. She wasn't like the rest of her kind, she knew that red was the only thing the needed to survive. Blood was tasty and had more of the nutrients in a compact source than everything else, but a vampire didn't need it to heal. She lifted a trembling hand and pushed the Princess back.

A tight grip caught her wrist and tugged her forward. The Vampire pushed herself off the Pink Princess, or at least she tried. Bubblegum held the Vampire's mouth over her pulse point, pushing her body into the dry, cracked lips of the blue girl.

A second of silence and stillness was ended when a piercing cry of pleasure sounded in the laboratory.


	6. Happy Now Princess?

Quietness rang in the laboratory while the two women huddled together in the chambers. The Vampire Queen's mouth buried into the Princess's neck, teeth pressed into faint flesh. A hurried suckling was felt by the pinker of the two. Bubblegum's hands tightened into fists as her back quivered. This was just like the last time this had happened.

Marceline would never make this experience painful to her; the endorphins too high in count to really make anything matter. The Candy Princess's hand moved to grip at the Queen's shoulders in the last moment of bliss, soft fingertips massaging the tense shoulders. The Pink Girl opened her eyes with stars and a slight glaze over them. Marceline pulled back with a wet smack in the air, a slithering tongue sealing the bite marks as best as she could; a scar would now be where everyone could see.

Panting filled the room as the Princess tried to steady herself enough to pull away. Her eyes blinking in an attempt to clear the pleasurable haze while her mind tried to think of the number e's formula to steady her brain.

"Happy now, Princess?"

The hiss of words hurt Bubblegum's ears. Not in the noise but the way the words came out so angered and pain filled. She looked down at the Vampire and smiled slightly.

"Do you feel better now?"

The shy turn of her head answered the question. Of course she felt better. The sick gray color had already left her skin and the color had returned to her own scars, not a grayed out red but instead the molten scarlet every Vampire had.

Princess Bubblegum gripped Marceline into a tight hug while the Vampire struggled to get away. A hurried breath escaped the women as they tightened their grips.

"Marceline please tell me you feel better?"

Solid black eyes met the Princess's, tears filling the glass orbs, "Bonni—''

A strangled cry broke from the Vampire. Hugging her friend as best as she could, Princess Bubblegum shivered in the cold air while pressed against her even colder friend, crying out for the computer to shut off the lights altogether the room went black.

"Shh…"

Sobbing filled the room for minutes later, a slight rustling of fabric the only other sound.

"Bonni! I lost my kingdom."

The Princess tightened her hold on the shaking Vampire, tears filling her own eyes now.

"And my hair."

"I can fix that."

A sniffle of sorts sounded, "H-how?"

The Princess smiled, "I could use some of the stem cells I could pull from your back marrow and –''

"Bonni!"

"What?"

The Vampire could see the confused look on the Princess's face but instead of pressing the issue she pulled the girl into a quick kiss and then pushed her away. "I'm tired Bon."

"Computer blue lights please."

The room came back into view for the Candy Monarch, smiling down at her Vampire.

"Do you want me to put more pain killers in for you?"

"Can I sleep with you this time?"

Bubblegum looked over at her computer time, "I'd have to go make my chamber's safe and set the butlers straight."

The Vampire just stared at the Princess.


	7. Sleeping Traditions

Rushing down the hall, toward her room she pressed her small smile into a thin line. Looking behind her she groaned as the Twirl Siblings tried to hide from view again.

"Sugared and Malted, please hurry here."

The Candy Children rushed over bowing as the closed the distance, "Yes Princess?"

Nodding her head for them to follow the candies followed their monarch.

"I want you to bring me all the red fruits in the Castle, if they need to be chilled keep them on ice. I want them by my bed within the next half hour. Also, get Candy Butler to show here as soon as possible with the large panel sheets for my window."

The candies left with hushed replies, hurrying along with their tasks. Princess Bubblegum then turned to her room and slide all the blinds shut, covering the window with the curtains she told her butler to come in when a knock sounded.

"Princess, I've brought the required materials?"

Taking the curtains down she stood on her chair and began tracking the sheets up, "Butler I want no disturbances to my room for the next week. Understood? For the next week at Midnight and Noon I want red fruits and drinks outside my door. Enough for two people."

Nodding quietly he left, not a few moment later and two sets of footsteps sounded. The candies were back with the requested supplies.

"Good, now set them by the bed. You may go now, do not return for the next week."

"Yes, ma'am," sounded from both Twirls.

Setting her body on the edge of the bed, Princess Bubblegum rubbed her temples, a dull ache had started. Standing up again she padded back to the waiting vampire.

Back in her laboratory she smiled at her sleepy companion. Brushing a small kiss to the blue cheek she wrapped an arm under the waist of the Queen, allowing the Queen's arm to fall over her shoulders.

"Come on, Marceline. My room awaits us."

Silence was met again as the monarchs huffed back to the Princess's room. Back within the confines of the night Marceline stumbled onto the bed.

"Thanks Bonni."

A smile was her reply.

"Do you want clothes for tonight or are we going to sleep as we always have?"

A faint blushed formed over both sets of cheeks.

"Can't brake tradition can we?"

The pink girl kicked off her shoes and pushed her jeans down the thin legs, pulling off her shirt and ridding her body of all else she shivered under the gaze of the Vampire. "I think I need your help with my clothes." Rolling her eyes she pulled off the thin dress like material from the Vampire.

"Under the covers now, can't sleep unless we're comfortable now can we?"

The Vampire shrugged and moved under the blankets, waving them open until Bonnibel shimmied under them as well.

"Thank you again for this."

Smiling the pink monarch shifted and faced the blue queen, kissing her lips softly she mummed her answer. Another kiss silenced the vampire.

"Can we just sleep now?"

Marceline was already snoring.


End file.
